


悲悯

by pacific_nrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 发生在公元5世纪。他们曾享无上光辉荣耀，初遇正逢意气风发，如今风霜尽历，踽踽独行，恍然在对方眼中发现另一个自己。
Relationships: China/Rome (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	悲悯

鲜血，焦土，残垣断壁。  
横尸，悲鸣，人间炼狱。  
如果辉煌注定镜花水月，那么神灵为何赐我这黄粱一梦，又将我推向这苦难的人间？

神父伸了伸腿，好像踢到了什么东西。他从潮湿的地板上坐起来，静默地看向腿边的男人。  
那是昨天中午就病重而死的一位水手。  
神父越过一具具尸体，走到较空旷的甲板上，倚靠着船身注视着太阳的跃出。  
待到天光大亮，船上的乘客自觉地聚到一起，相互依偎，他走到他们面前，带领教徒们做新一周的弥撒。蜷曲杂乱的棕发与脸上的污垢也遮不住他眼中的深邃与虔诚。  
没有人知道他叫什么名字，船从港口出发三天后就经过了一片发生过战争的海域，靠岸补给时有人在海边捡到了一个还在喘气的士兵，看样子是个罗马人，于是他们将他一起带上了船。士兵醒来后向周围人道谢，但对于自己姓甚名谁却只字不提。船上大多是基督徒，但都是贫民或奴隶，没有人会说拉丁语，于是士兵充当起了神父，为孩子洗礼，为病人祈祷，固定举行弥撒，若非必要，他几乎不会说话。  
其他人渐渐不去问了，与其好奇一个陌生人的姓名，不如关心他们未知的目的地。  
桃花石。  
他们不想离开家乡前往异域，然而时局所致，或自愿或强迫他们终究是踏上了未知的旅途。

阿云抱着竹筐站在庙门外探头探脑，抓着一个小和尚问：“师父，二郎在吗？”  
小和尚点点头，拘谨地走开。不一会儿，一位约莫十八九岁的男人走了出来。他只用一根发带束着头发，一袭青衫，面带微笑，接过阿云怀中的竹筐：“今天也是馒头？”  
“是啊，面好，我多蒸了些。”  
二人七拐八拐走进了一间小院，院里挤着十几个人，都是最近从北边逃过来的，青壮年出去找活干，留下一群老弱妇孺在这人生地不熟的地方熬日子。  
阿云本是官宦人家的小姐，偶然在街上遇到了这位郎君，一见倾心，便以积德为名劝着一心礼佛的父母额外给她一些钱来施舍穷人，日日与这二郎散布恩德。  
这郎君也是古怪，自称“二郎”，说是家中行二，已及冠却没有表字。通晓儒家礼仪却偏偏要和和尚住在一起。梵语经书倒背如流，吃着庙里的香火供奉却不肯剃发出家。  
不出家才好。阿云窃喜。  
听口音，这位郎君似乎是来自北方，因此对北方的难民格外关照。  
“据说今天又有高僧从天竺来到我朝，皇帝亲自去港口迎接呢，反正也无事，不如我们一道去凑个热闹？”  
“也好。”

耶稣受难的壁画在烈火中受难，童贞的圣母望着修女被夺去童贞，宝石与金币散落在空旷的地板上没来得及被装入麻袋运往海的那一边。  
双肩已经失血到麻木，他被钉在宏大的十字上见证天堂陨落，感染上瘟疫的身体腐烂又重生。  
梦境残酷，更残酷的是，梦境不过是回放了现实。  
罗慕路斯下船，在海上飘荡了几十天后终于又踏上了陆地。然而他没有感慨什么，毕竟怀中小孩高热的体温还在催促他赶快找个医师。小孩的母亲难产而死，没有人承认自己是父亲，于是罗慕路斯主动承担了照顾他的责任。  
“请问，哪里可以看病？”罗慕路斯一口流畅的汉话让与他同行的几个人都大吃一惊，顺着几个好心人的指引，他们来到了东市一处小巷子。  
一行人来到医馆，门口的学徒招待他们进去等候，罗慕路斯迈过门槛，与一个抱着一副药的人撞了个满怀。  
四目相对，二人皆不知所措。  
“你······你不是应该在长安吗？怎么在这？”  
蓦然相逢，话头如缠丝乱麻，理不清便只好挑最近的说。  
罗慕路斯只记得当年分别之时那人拱手作揖，约定日后共会长安，醉酒高歌。  
谁知世事无常，再见已物是人非，落魄至此。  
王耀笑了笑，将自己住所的地址留给了他，转身离开。  
我为什么不在长安呢？  
王耀记得初春草原未化的雪是什么滋味，混合着泥土、腐肉和干涸的血，他在那里昏睡了不知几天几夜，直到一伙转场的鲜卑人在搜刮财物时把他的脑袋从积雪中拽出来，他才再次看到了太阳。  
后来他越过长城一路南下，才知这世道艰辛不只遍体鳞伤这一种滋味。

王耀跪坐于蒲团之上，与青灯古佛相顾无言。  
往事如水，你以为经年累月的沉淀会将记忆深埋湖底，然而只需一粒石子便可惊起层层涟漪，扰你心神不宁。  
那沙漠深处忍着烈日的跋涉在如今想来却有甘泉之清冽，那人爽朗的笑声更如春风醉人。  
禅门被推开，罗慕路斯轻手轻脚地走进来，也学着王耀找了个蒲团，一屁股坐下。  
“你黑了，还留胡子。”王耀先打趣道。  
“是不是显出成熟男人的魅力？”罗慕挑眉。  
“成熟没看出来，倒是体味更重了。”  
两人哈哈大笑，接着是更长久的沉默。  
罗慕路斯抬头看向异域的神灵，想到过去王耀“敬鬼神而远之”的坚持，一下子生出无边的心疼。  
无需多言，彼此这些年的境况便了然于心。  
他们曾享无上光辉荣耀，初遇正逢意气风发，如今风霜尽历，踽踽独行，恍然在对方眼中发现另一个自己。

临别之际，王耀在码头为罗慕路斯送行，罗慕路斯不顾周围人惊异的目光，低头吻上了王耀的唇。  
没有情欲的色彩，如同海中浮萍找到了依靠，珍重而严肃。

**Author's Note:**

> “悲悯”指悲伤而同情，不是可怜，是指对人间苦难有一种感同身受的情感。丝路的悲悯，是对国民，对国家，对自己，对对方。


End file.
